


Them Abs

by Skittled



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gray - Freeform, Juvia - Freeform, Stalker, Stripper, The feels, best ship ever, fairy tail - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittled/pseuds/Skittled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia Lokser, one of the element 4 from the now disbanded guild called Phantom has joined Fairy Tail in hopes of getting close to a certain Gray Fullbuster. A stalker in love with a regular stripper. Who knows what will happen? Especially with that Lucy getting in the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first ever fanfic. Hope it turns out well...
> 
> The whole thing is in Juvia's point of view but since she always speaks and thinks in third person it will seem like it's all in third person... But it's meant to be in first...
> 
>  
> 
> ARGH! THE CONFUSION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Fairies.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fanfic of the best ship ever.
> 
> One which I will happily go down with.

Even with everything Gray and Juvia have been through, even their magic is compatible and even though Juvia has expressed her love to Gray on multiple occasions...

JUVIA STILL WONT EVEN GET A PASSIONATE GLANCE

However, Juvia has learnt not to talk to shady men claiming to have a love potion.

But a shady woman is in front of her. Juvia cannot resist.

A shady woman is different to a shady man, right?

Juvia must earn the passionate glance. No matter the cost.

"Pure passion is worth 100, 000 Jewel." The lady says.

"Juvia isnt that rich." Juvia whispers under her breath.

Juvia must go on a mission and prove to Gray-Sama that Juvia is everything he wants. And get the 100 000 Jewel.

She gets up and leaves the shifty tent in the forest, hoping that it's still there when she returns.

Juvia runs to the request board and takes the most expensive one.

"Not going in a team Juvia?" Miramare asks Juvia in that sickly-sweet and innocent tone she always has.

"Juvia works alone unless with Gray-sama." She says.

"He's on a quest with Natsu, Lucy and Erza. Maybe wait for them."

"Juvia will not wait for the likes of Lucy." Before adding 'or for the passionate glance of Gray' in Juvia's thoughts.

Juvia runs out to do her quest before reading the what the quest is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. Sorry...
> 
> I didn't really know how to start it so this is how I'm doing it.
> 
> And this is my first fanfic I've ever written. So I'm sorry if you dislike it but I don't care.
> 
> CAUSE I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.
> 
> ? maybe I'm high off my sister's birthday cake. Who knows?


End file.
